1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a waveguide to propagate a signal on a low power—high speed multi-channel chip-to-chip interface using a dielectric waveguide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ever increasing demand for bandwidth in the wire line communications necessitates high-speed, low-power, low-cost I/O. The drastic attenuation in the conventional copper wire line interconnects caused by skin effect in high frequencies limits the system performance. Penalty in receiver power, cost and area occurs to compensate for the loss in the interconnection, and increases exponentially as the data rate or transmit distance increases. A new chip-to-chip interface using dielectrics as transmitting channels is presented to resolve the problems mentioned above.